1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle door with a door beam and particularly to a vehicle door with vibration damping.
2. Description of the Related Art
A reinforced door for a vehicle is known. Such a door is reinforced to bear an impact applied to the door in a lateral direction by adding a door beam between an outer panel and an inner panel of the door. Further, the door beam may be processed to be coated with a sealer such as mastic sealer for connection of the outer panel to the door beam through the sealer. This door beam can increase a stiffness of the door and reduce a sound level in closing the door.
JP 2006-315497A discloses, at paragraph 0047 and in FIG. 28, a door with a noise suppressing member made of a metal plate which is fixed to an outer circumference of the door beam in which an end of the noise suppressing member is connected to the outer panel through a viscoelastic layer.